


Diyarbakir

by mardi89



Category: Hercai (TV 2019)
Genre: Ep23AU, F/M, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardi89/pseuds/mardi89
Summary: Oneshot Playlist:Take My Heart - BirdyUltraviolet - Freya RidingsStand Still - Sabrina Claudio
Relationships: ReyMir
Kudos: 25





	Diyarbakir

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this weeks ago so it's kind of an AU of wp 23. I decided to run w/ it because I liked where it was going and I had several elements (from twitter posts, rumors, and discussions) I wanted to incorporate which I think turned out well.   
> Let me know what you think down in the comments and be sure to listen to the playlist as you read along!

She should have known better than to go alone. She didn’t want anyone to know where she was going, didn’t want anyone to sway her decision. So she told no one about going to Aslanbey konak to confront him. The regret surged in her as she pounded her fist on his bedroom door. 

“Miran! Open the door and let me go! They’ll come looking for me. If they find out about this they’ll kill you.” she hated hearing the pleading tone of her own voice, but she was right and he needed to hear it. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d held her prisoner, and she feared it wouldn’t be the last. She came to hand him divorce papers, to separate herself from him in the hopes that it would be enough to wake him up, to get him to end the enmity. She should have known that his jealousy and possessiveness would win out over his sympathy and logic. As soon as the fateful words left her lips he ripped the papers out of her hands and tore them up in front of her. When he angrily charged at her, bending to tip her over his right shoulder, the entire household was witness to it. She screamed and beat his back, fighting the inevitable, but no one came to her aid and nothing she did weakened the strength of his arms or his will. He carried her up to his room as if she weighed nothing, only letting out a huff of exertion when he leaned down to drop her on her back on the bed. She screamed his name and tried to kick at him, but he was faster and snatched her purse away from her. He quickly dug out her phone while she pushed herself up and off the bed. He tossed her bag back on the bed and slipped her phone in his pocket before her fists made contact with his chest. He stayed her wrists with his large hands when she tried to hit him again. He dared her with his eyes to retrieve her phone from his front pants pocket, and when she protested he simply smirked and released her to turn and walk out of the room. He flustered her enough to make a quick escape, locking the door behind him. 

It had been fifteen minutes of demands and incessant pounding and he hadn’t come back and no one had come to help her. He’d scared everyone sufficiently enough that they’d gone to hide in their holes. She knew the only way out was through Miran. He would have to come back to bring her food or let her use the bathroom, and when he did, she would use her intellect and maybe even her feminine wiles to get away. 

Just as she sat on the armchair to think of a plan he abruptly barged in. 

“Miran-” she stopped short at the sight of luggage in his hands. 

“Grab your purse, let’s go.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Don’t make me carry you to the car. C’mon.”

“Unless you’re taking me to a notary to sign divorce papers I’m not going anywhere with you.” she crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a challenging look.

At the word  _ divorce  _ he threw their bags down in a huff. He stared back at her in rage.

“You will never bring up that subject again. We are destined to walk the same path, you know it as well as I. Don’t push me.” he pointed his finger at her defiantly, but she could see how he shook with fear. 

“I thought I knew a lot of things Miran.” she muttered and made no move to get up.

“You-” 

Something about her tone must have enraged him because he rushed towards her, aiming to pick her up by her waist again, but she stood before he could touch her. They stood nose to nose, chest to chest, her inhaling his angry breaths. The pull that was always there between them only grew stronger with proximity. Her will was slipping, just as it always did when he got this close. Her eyes drifted to his mouth for a moment before she caught herself. She needed to keep her guard up, needed to get the upper hand. She glanced up at his eyes only to see them cast down to her lips. He was an easy target.

“Alright, fine.” she said as she pushed him away, her hands meeting solid chest.

He backed away in shock at first, then smirked.

“Anything’s better than being stuck in this room.” she huffed and shouldered her handbag.

A devious look crossed his face as he picked up their bags and gestured for her to go before him. The fool.

She tipped her chin up in annoyance, but obeyed and walked to the car without speaking. After fastening her seatbelt she stared straight ahead and waited for him to load their bags and get in the driver’s seat. He sat and buckled, casually turning on the radio as if it were a normal day and not the day they would part forever. 

A few minutes down the road she found her voice again.

“I don’t suppose I could have my phone back?”

“Nope. I left it in Esma’s keeping so don’t bother looking for it either.” the cheery tone of his voice made her livid.

_ You really think you’re doing something by taking me away, huh? Well, I’ll show you. I’ll make you  _ **_miserable_ ** _ for the short time we’re together. Idiot. _

She seethed and plotted her escape all the way to Diyarbakir, a large city a few hours from Midyat. She had seen the sign so she knew where she was, but as she had never been there before there wasn’t much use in knowing. He had the car, the phone, and the plan. She was definitely at a disadvantage, but she had something he didn’t: the ability to keep a cool head. 

He parked the car in front of a grand hotel, and walked around to open her door. 

“Won’t you accompany me Reyyan Hanim?” she wanted to laugh at his crooked smile and raised eyebrows, but she maintained the blazing look in her eyes as she stepped out, brushing past his outstretched hand. 

He simply chuckled and retrieved their bags from the trunk before tossing the keys to the valet. She followed him into the richly decorated lobby where he left their bags with the receptionist, as it was too early to check in. She purposely stood away while he was making arrangements, not wanting to know what kind of VIP suite, views of the city, king bed sort of room he was paying for. It didn’t matter to her anyway, she wouldn’t be staying. 

He turned to usher her out and he reached to entwine their fingers, reminding her so much of their night at the hotel in Urfa. She refused in the same way she did then, but unlike then he simply let go and didn’t push her. Something tugged at her heart when he didn’t insist, but she pushed it down and told herself to ignore it. 

He suggested they walk around, take in the sights, perhaps do some shopping. Clearly he thought all women could be distracted by shiny things, but she played along all the while keeping her eyes open to potential methods of escape. She wouldn’t go with a stranger, at least not a male one, so ideally she was looking for a bus stop or train station of some kind, but saw nothing of the sort. He bought her a designer bag and a sweater dress she had eyed from across the street, but she barely spoke to him, and when she did she maintained her venomous attitude. 

He didn’t let her go anywhere alone, even when she stopped to use a restroom he stood outside the door. They received a few looks for that, but he brushed it off and placed a hand at the small of her back to guide her, like a gentleman. When dusk fell he asked if her feet hurt and if she wanted to get a cab back to the hotel, and when she refused he carried her shopping bag and offered his arm to her multiple times on the way back while knowing she wouldn’t take it. 

This was the side of him she fell in love with. A man who put her first, a gentleman who could go anywhere or be with anyone he wanted, but he chose her. But she wouldn’t be fooled. His other side was violent, capable of things she couldn’t comprehend. Every time she felt her heart jump at his sweetness she reminded herself of why she had come to him that morning. She couldn’t be married to a man that tried to kill her father. And when she thought that maybe the sweet gentlemanly side was his real face, and the violent side was just a mask, she reminded herself of what he did to her the morning after their false wedding. 

She succeeded in maintaining her anger through what was a rather delicious but tense dinner in the hotel restaurant. She could tell his positivity was melting away, and by the time he had paid the bill and gotten their room key from reception his mood was as sour as hers. He was reaching his breaking point, and although she hadn’t found a way to escape, she was pleased enough with herself for at least bringing him down off his high horse.

He sauvely unlocked the door to the hotel suite and gruffly gestured for her to go before him. As predicted he chose the largest and most expensive room, with the largest bed, and of course the best view of the city. He spared no expense for her, but apparently he wasn’t going to spare any feelings either, because as soon as she made her way inside he slammed the door shut behind him and advanced on her. He rounded on her and when she saw the look on his face her purse slipped from her hands in alarm. He hadn’t given her a look like that since she agreed to marry him. He looked scary, but also scared. She thought she had him pinned with her vitriol and constant rejection, but she had only pushed him into a position where he had no other option than to go for the tapout. 

“Do you think this will stop me? Do you think your harsh words and attitude will deter me? Because you are sorely mistaken if you think I will ever sign those papers.” his voice wasn’t quite a yell, but she knew that was only because they were in a hotel with thin walls and witnesses. 

She shook with anger and maybe even fear, as her eyes flicked between his, detecting only truth from them.

“Do you think I want to stay married to man who threatened and then attempted to kill my father?”

“You don’t really believe that and you know it. If you truly thought I did it you wouldn’t be here with me right now.” his voice was quieter, but deadly.

“Wha-”

“You would have signed the papers and sent them to me. You wouldn’t have wanted to see my face again. Maybe you would have even called the police, but you didn’t. You came to my house to look in my eyes. You wanted to search for the truth one more time because you weren’t sure, and you still aren’t sure.”

She didn’t even have time to respond before he closed the space between them, crushing his lips against hers. Maybe he saw the uncertainty in her eyes, or maybe the glimmer of desire, whatever it was was enough for him to break his promise not to do anything without her consent. She shouldn’t have been surprised, he had been breaking a lot of promises recently, but what really surprised her was how her body responded. The scratch of his beard on her skin gave her goosebumps, the urgency of his kiss made her knees weak. 

No! She couldn’t let him get the upperhand. She shoved him  _ hard  _ and he was preoccupied enough to be taken off guard. 

“How dare you!”

“How dare I? How dare you! How dare you give up on us. How dare you deny the truth you see in my eyes. How dare you disregard your own feelings for the sake of a family that lies to you.”

Her mouth dropped open in indignation. 

“I know they put you up to this. I know they gave you those papers to sign because I know you and you wouldn’t do that to me unless you were sure, and you aren’t.” with every pointed phrase he advanced on her a little more until her back hit the wall near the door. 

She swallowed hard and tried to maintain her composure. She hated how he could always read her, she wished she could keep some things secret. But she could read him too. Underneath the confident exterior was desperation. He’d exhausted all of his tactics and was now going for distraction and intimidation. Well, two could play that game. 

Slowly she raised her left hand until her fingers brushed over his heart, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He exhaled a shuttering breath and she knew she had him. Her left hand continued upward toward his neck, while her right hand slid across the textured wallpaper toward the handle of the door. She gripped the handle and gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes rolled back and fluttered shut in pleasure. This was her chance. She quietly turned the handle at the same time she raked her nails across his scalp. When she felt the mechanism give she tore her hand away and gave him a great shove with one hand while swinging the door open with the other. 

She chuffed out a laugh at her own ingenuity as she saw the light of the hallway and the gleam of the elevator, but her success was short lived. She felt his fingers tighten around her upper arm before she heard something between a grunt and a growl leave his throat. The force of his tug stole the breath from her lungs and in the blink of an eye she was back in the hotel room and under his control.

“Let me g-“ she managed to shout before he clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her against the closed door. 

“Understand already. You aren’t going anywhere.”

She angrily scratched at his hand and it gave way, but she knew it was only because he allowed it.

“Understand already. I don’t want you!”

He stepped forward, pressing his whole body against hers from chest to knee, then tilted his head down to whisper into her ear, his breath ghosting across her neck.

“I know that isn’t true.” 

She closed her eyes and tried in vain to slow her racing heart. With every shallow breath her breasts pressed against his warm chest, reminding her of their night together so long ago now. She had so many bad memories from the morning after, which tainted the magic of that night, but there was still something about it that felt  _ right _ . Not what he did to her, not the lies, but them, what they shared? That was true. For the brief time when their bodies were one she felt like she  _ knew _ him. And even though he never talked about it she knew he felt the same way. 

That same spark, that same time altering energy was flowing between them now. She was at a crossroads. She could continue fighting it, fighting him, but it would never go away. Or she could succumb to it, get the release they both desperately needed. The timing was terrible, and he didn’t at all deserve that part of her, but it was all becoming too much for her and something had to give. 

When she opened her eyes he was still pressed against her, but he pulled his head back enough so he could study her face. The tip of his pointy nose brushed gently across her brow as he inhaled her scent, not realizing she was watching him.

“I need you.” she whispered her confession.

He pulled back in shock, needing a better look at her face but not wanting to lose any contact. 

Their eyes met, deep green almost black to molten chocolate. A look passed between them and it was all they needed to know. 

His left hand plunged into her hair, tangling in the curls at the back of her neck, while his right snaked around her waist to pull her impossibly closer as he kissed her  _ hard _ . He gave her no room to wrap her arms around his neck like she wanted to, but she wasn’t going to waste time with that anyway. She pulled up the hem of his shirt and began unfastening his belt buckle, her lithe hands making quick work of it. His mouth opened in shock and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hands on her were shaking, overcome with sensation and emotion. As she tasted him she pulled down the zipper of his black jeans, relieving the pressure but not totally freeing him. He broke their kiss with a whimper sound from the back of his throat. He was completely at her mercy, and she reveled in it, but not for malicious reasons. She wanted to be at his mercy too. She wanted to be claimed.

As if he could read her mind he removed his right hand from her waist to roughly gather the material of her skirt, delving underneath in search of supple flesh. He found what he was looking for but not what he was expecting when he squeezed her ass and felt very little lace panty and a lot of skin. All the air left his lungs in a huff before he began breathing again raggedly. She smiled to herself for a moment before pulling him back in for a kiss by his jacket lapels. This time it was him who deepened the kiss, his natural greediness overcoming his shock. His short nails dug into her soft roundness and she tore at his jacket until he relinquished his hold on her long enough to let her push it off his shoulders. 

Next went her coat and belt, then his shirt before they paused their attack on each other long enough to rip off their shoes and socks. He was quicker so he got the pleasure of pressing her back into the door, making a noise she was sure other guests could hear. His tongue delved in between her parted lips as his hands delved under her skirt again, fingers searching for the hem of her panties. She wanted his hands all over her, needed to feel his skin on her skin, but he was already well employed so she decided to strip off her top herself. His right hand found the top seam of her underwear and was pushing under and down just as she had to break the kiss to free herself. She let out a small sound from the back of her throat when she felt his fingers brush against her soft curls and venture even further to where she needed him most. 

She gripped his arms for support as he slid his middle finger against her wetness and pushed in ever so slowly. His left hand was braced against the door near her waist, caging her in. It was everything, it was too much, it was exactly what she needed. She was overwhelmed with sensation and it momentarily scrambled her brain until acute desire won out and she knew exactly what she wanted in the moment. She pulled at his unoccupied arm until it gave way and then she placed his large warm palm on her breast, right where she wanted it. Her nipples pebbled hard under her bra and she knew he liked the feeling because his breathing sped up even more. As soon as he touched her his breathing had become irregular, making her wonder who liked it more, her or him. 

Without stopping his ministrations below he began squeezing and touching her breasts and kissing her deeply, desperation making him sloppy and greedy, but it only proved to heighten her desire. She became desperate as well, pushing him away for a moment to remove her bra herself, knowing he couldn’t do it fast enough. Instead of diving back in, he stood there staring like an idiot long enough that she decided to just go for it and remove her skirt as well. She wanted him down to just his underwear, like her, but he exceeded her impatience and lunged for her before she could reach him. 

He picked her up, strong arms wrapped around her small waist, his mouth fitted over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck on instinct, kissing him soundly as he turned and rushed to the bed. He was shaky and clumsy from nerves and overwhelming sensation, so when her legs hit the mattress he was rattled a bit and dropped her down rather than laying her down the way she imagined he would. She gasped at first when she landed on her side, but the force of her fall made her bounce a little on the mattress which made her giggle. He certainly wasn’t laughing and he gave her no time to recover before he pounced. He covered her body with his to kiss her, but he kept his feet planted on the floor and didn’t allow her to roll to her back.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” he said between tongue kisses and lip bites. 

She didn’t like swearing as a rule, but in this context and coming from his pretty mouth, it did things to her. She moaned into his mouth and it set fire to something inside him.

He abruptly pulled away and roughly pushed his pants and underwear down over his hips. She watched frozen in place, pleased with what she saw but struck by how aggressively he wanted her. He was the lion, all sinewy strength and piercing ferocity. And she was the lamb, all round softness and innocent temptation. He leaned over her again, but this time he pulled at her hips until she was on her hands and knees, the heat radiating off his chest warming her bare back.

She thought he might whisper something in her ear, but all she heard were gruff sounds and heavy breaths as he kissed her neck and roughly pulled her panties to one side. She let out a loud gasp when she realized what he was about to do, but she knew nothing would stop him. She felt him at her entrance and the lust surged inside her so strongly that all her fear melted away. He pushed in as slowly as he could manage, his fingers digging into her hip bones so tightly she could feel the bruises forming. She fisted her hands in the sheets, just trying to hang on for dear life, feeling as if she were losing her grip on reality. She’d never felt anything like it, her only previous experience being a very brief and traditional one, which was beautiful but tainted by bad memories. This was  _ so much _ . He felt so  _ big  _ and  _ immediate _ . Every thrust hit her in just the right spot, building the tension inside her until it was almost too much. 

She could tell that he was losing control too. Words tumbled from his lips, too gruff and garbled to make out, but she understood just the same. She spoke the same language but in moans and sighs that neared screams. His hands roamed her body, grasping hips, squeezing buttocks, rubbing nipples, touching every inch that he had longed to feel. She loved the feeling of his hands on her, of him inside her, possessing her. She felt so wanted, so connected to him. This was the  _ real  _ Miran. He couldn’t lie like this, and even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew the truth was in his eyes. All he saw was her, all he wanted was her, all he loved was her. 

“Please.” she whined out, not knowing what she needed but needing it from  _ him _ . 

Her pleading made him falter in his stride, his knees buckling and his breath coming out as a whimper. She knew she was his biggest weakness, but to experience it this intimately sent a shiver down her spine. She felt powerful and so she bucked back into him, trying to seek what she couldn’t find. They both cried out and he gripped her waist so tight she thought he might crush her. She whined and moaned and tried to do it again, but he stayed her with his hands and pushed in harder than before. 

They were both so close, but they couldn’t go without the other. He was holding on so tight, afraid to fall, she was trying to jump but couldn’t leave the ground. He touched her right above where they were joined, and just like their first night together it freed her, cut her bonds and allowed her to fall. She pushed back into him one last time, trying to secure him to her, and he fell down with her and over her. She felt sheltered, protected,  _ whole _ . His body was her home, and hers was his. 

It took him a little longer to recover, for the blood to disperse in his body enough for him to lift himself off. 

“I- Did I hurt you?”

“No. I just need help getting up.”

He lifted her hips and fixed her panties, which even after what they just did felt oddly intimate. He lifted her by the arms to help her stand and then she leaned on him as he tucked himself quickly in his pants. The feeling returned to her legs and the shyness returned to her heart. She didn’t regret what they did, but she sort of didn’t understand it either. Something took hold of her, of  _ them _ , but now it was sated and she didn’t know how to proceed. 

“Do you want your bag? For the bathroom?” He turned to look at her and couldn’t help but touch her, simply holding her upper arms as she tried to cover herself. 

“Oh. Yes, I suppose.” he was being so caring and thoughtful that she thought nothing of letting him lead the way through these murky waters. 

He left her for a brief moment to fetch her bag and his shirt, returning to dress her in his top, making her instantly more comfortable. The way he pulled her hair out from under his collar so gently was domestic and familiar. She felt a pang of longing in her heart, not for his body, but for his  _ nearness _ , for a future she couldn’t quite see for them. She could see the joy radiating from his eyes when he looked at her then. It made her want to try, even though she had every reason to give up. 

Before he could hand her the bag she grasped his free hand in hers and pulled him with her toward the bathroom. She turned to look at him when she felt him hesitate.

“Come with me?” she asked.

And then she felt his hesitation melt away.

She didn’t know how they would overcome the obstacles in their path. She didn’t know how long it would take or how long they would have, but she knew she wanted to fight by his side. She hoped he wanted to fight with her and not against her. But that was the gap where faith and hope grew. He had put his faith in her love for him, and she would put her hope in his willingness to listen and change his mind. 

They had found a way to communicate without words and without lies, so she decided to enjoy it for the short time they had. 

She shut the bathroom door behind them and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him soundly once again.


End file.
